


Scared of My Love for You

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Dreams, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Pre-Slash, Talia Hale is a Bad Mother, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 52. “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”





	Scared of My Love for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> Prompted from [this prompt list](Https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/183092383274/writing-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d

“Uncle Peter,” Derek’s voice was a quiet, whiny whisper in the darkness of Peter’s basement apartment. It was enough to pull Peter from the light sleep he had finally settled into, and he let out a quiet groan even as he focused his senses onto his nephew. He didn’t bother opening his eyes—he knew Derek wouldn’t have travelled further than the stairs, yet.

“What is it, pup?” His voice scratched out of his throat, thick with disuse, and Derek’s heartbeat jumped. Peter ignored it, rolling onto his back.

“I hadda bad’ream,” Derek said, his words slurring together, and Peter could picture the way he would be wrapping his arms around himself. 

Talia had never been very keen to be woken from sleep, and she had been dismissive, distant, and damaging the first Derek had gone to her after waking up from a nightmare. The boy had, thankfully, went to Peter right after, and Peter had bundled him up in his arms and held him tightly until morning came. However, the damage was done and Derek stunk of misplaced shame every time he woke Peter because of a dream.

Peter pushed himself up, sitting against his headboard as he focused his hearing on Derek’s heartbeat. It wasn’t too elevated, which was good, and Peter couldn’t smell even a trace of tears. His dream couldn’t have been that bad. 

“C’mere,” he mumbled, not opening his eyes, and instead held out his arms.

Derek’s little feet ran forward, quick little steps echoing through the silence of his room. He heard the big inhale Derek took before he launched himself into Peter’s lap, snuggling in immediately. Peter stayed upright, letting Derek settle in his lap before he pulled his comforter up to wrap around them.

Peter ran a hand up and down Derek’s back, holding him tightly. The dreams were happening with more frequency, and Peter was beginning to worry. He knew it was normal, that Derek’s brain was developing and dreams were part of that, but the stench of Derek’s sadness made his wolf want to tear into skin and draw blood.

He took a deep breath, focusing on how Derek’s scent went sweet as his heart rate calmed down with sleep. Finally opening his eyes, he stared down at the beautiful,  _ young _ boy in his lap, and whispered into the darkness, “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares me half to death.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
